Cuestión de tiempo
by KaoruB
Summary: Viñeta/Notas. Tanto los tiempos de Nodame como los tiempos de Chiaki son algo difíciles de comprender, son vacilantes, son sinuosos... Sin embargo, cada uno de ellos se esfuerza por ir a la par del otro. Porque, ¿de qué otra manera podría entenderse el amor?


_**Disclaimer: Nodame Cantabile y sus personajes son propiedad de Ninomiya Tomoko**_

_Hola a todos, gracias por entrar aquí n.n_

_No sé qué decir sobre esta viñeta, salvo que es extremadamente sencilla y para nada original. Lo que sí puedo asegurarles es que este animé me ha conmovido sobremanera, no sólo por la historia de amor sino por el contexto musical en el cual transcurre. Recuerdo cuando tomaba clases de piano y mi profesora me contaba todo lo que implica aprender a tocar, perfeccionarse en ello, el trabajo que demanda... Y lo complejo del aprendizaje de la música, lo maravilloso y misterioso de la música clásica, y tantas cosas que uno cree saber al respecto y que en realidad ignora..._

_En fin, esta historia ha removido viejos y relegados deseos. Disculpen por la perorata y por los fallos que puedan encontrar. Gracias por leer :D_

* * *

**Cuestión de tiempo**

* * *

_Los tiempos de Nodame_

_._

Shinichi se pasó la mano por la frente, agotado. Era como si la partitura estuviera de más.

-No puedes hacer lo que quieras con los compases que quieras y en las frases que quieras, Nodame. ¡Y respeta el _tempo_ del inicio!

La joven se detuvo en seco, los dedos suspensos sobre el teclado. Se había dejado llevar una vez más, Debussy le gustaba tanto…

-Empecemos de nuevo, Chiaki-sempai –pidió con resolución.

Él suspiró. Nodame vivía la música a su manera, traerla de vuelta de ese viaje tan íntimo a veces le parecía un atentado y experimentaba cierta culpa. No obstante era necesario, era fundamental que asumiese las cuestiones técnicas y que se responsabilice de la interpretación, o jamás llegaría a ser la pianista que estaba destinada a ser.

Y la pregunta volvió a materializarse en su mente: ¿realmente era eso lo que Nodame quería? ¿De verdad ella estaba _destinada_? Cualquiera que la hubiese escuchado tocar sabría identificar su fuerza, su potencial, la maravilla que creaba con el piano, ¿pero Nodame querría perfeccionarse, mejorarlo, crecer? Porque en el mundo en que vivían, "sentir" la música no era suficiente.

-Empieza desde el compás veinte –indicó.

Y de nuevo se hizo la magia, el fraseo trasportador, el ascenso hacia lo inefable. Nodame era fantástica, incluso con Debussy. Sin embargo, al poco rato el _tempo_ comenzó a fluctuar otra vez.

-Ahora desde el principio –determinó, cortándola.

-¿Podemos descansar un poco, sempai? –gimió ella, medio muerta sobre el piano.

Shinichi la miró con seriedad. El corazón le latía con fuerza, irresoluto. Su cerebro de director de orquesta le decía una cosa, pero su afecto por Nodame lo impulsaba en otra dirección.

-Decídelo tú, Nodame –le dijo. La voz le salió un poco áspera-. Qué quieres hacer, ¿quieres seguir adelante, o prefieres que nos detengamos?

Megumi lo miró con cierto desconcierto. Hacía casi dos horas que no se levantaba del piano y el agotamiento a esas alturas de la noche se hacía sentir, pero tuvo la intuición suficiente para entrever que Shinichi estaba realmente preocupado por lo que pudiera llegar a responder.

Para ella no era fácil decidir. Desde el mismo instante en que lo conoció había visto la música más a través de sus ojos que de los suyos, y todo lo que quería y cada decisión que tomaba se relacionaban más con él que consigo misma. Al igual que Shinichi, Nodame se sentía insegura. Tal vez aún no era tiempo de elegir.

-Tengo hambre –terminó por farfullar.

-Pero, Nodame…

-El _tempo_ me está costando mucho últimamente, Chiaki-sempai –comentó ella con una sonrisa-. Si descanso un poco, la próxima vez podré hacerlo mejor.

Shinichi al principio dudó, pero finalmente también sonrió. Los tiempos de Nodame eran los más extraños del mundo, sólo ella podía manejarlos, pero eso no significaba que fuese imposible entenderla. Decidió que él se esforzaría por acompañarla, por acompasarse a sus pasos.

...

_Los tiempos de Chiaki_

_._

Las bolsas del mercado le pesaban, pero Nodame resistió hasta llegar al apartamento. Había estado soñando durante toda la jornada con los deliciosos platillos de Shinichi, por lo que el esfuerzo valía la pena.

Cuando llegó, depositó el peso en el suelo con un gran suspiro de alivio. Luego buscó al joven alegremente para anunciar su presencia.

Shinichi estaba sentado en su escritorio estudiando una partitura. Nodame se asomó en silencio por sobre el hombro para espiar el título y, cuando lo hizo, descubrió que había varios cuadernillos abiertos: Wagner, Tchaikovski, Puccini… ¿Puccini?

-_Turandot_ –murmuró, leyendo el título de la partitura que Shinichi examinaba.

Recién en ese momento el susodicho se percató de su proximidad. Rápidamente procedió a cerrar el cuadernillo, medio ruborizado por haber sido descubierto.

-¡Deja de espiarme de esa manera, Nodame! –protestó-. ¡Ya te he dicho que pareces voyeurista, maldición!

A continuación fue hasta donde estaban las bolsas, las tomó y se encerró en la cocina, ofendido. Nodame tuvo el buen tino de permanecer perpleja por su reacción y de abstenerse de hacer comentarios.

Ella sabía que una de las más preciadas metas de Shinichi era la de dirigir una ópera. Le gustó que entre su repertorio actual ya hubiese asomado una tan importante. Dirigió una breve mirada hacia la pila de cuadernillos y vio que la partitura en cuestión quedó relegada en la base, casi escondida. Nodame sonrió.

Aunque aún no haya llegado el tiempo de la ópera, Shinichi ya daba los primeros pasos detrás de su sueño. Nodame se sintió orgullosa de él, un sueño de esa índole también valía el esfuerzo. Era una cosa más que tendría que aprender de su amado si pretendía caminar a la par.

De sólo pensarlo, se paralizó. Un súbito rayo de lucidez la atravesó de parte a parte y procedió a meterse de golpe y porrazo en la cocina, con la resolución pintada en el rostro.

-¿Nodame? –interrogó Shinichi al verla en ese estado, asombrado.

-Chiaki-sempai –lo increpó ella, ceñuda-: ¡hazme tuya ahora mismo! –Y se le lanzó a la yugular.

El otro se quedó pasmado. Después, reaccionando, se deshizo del abrazo, le aventó un paño húmedo por la cabeza para que se le enfríen las ideas y la echó de allí a los gritos sin ninguna clase de conmiseración. La pervertida no tenía remedio.

Pero, ¿cómo diablos podría una mujer en su sano juicio permanecer indiferente a los encantos de un músico que se esmera por aprender a interpretar compositores rusos, alemanes e italianos, todos juntos y a la vez? ¿Acaso Shinichi jamás entendería la urgencia y los requiebros de un amor como ése, tanto más apasionado por haber nacido de la admiración?

No, por supuesto, estamos hablando del bloque de hielo llamado Chiaki Shinichi... O al menos así sería por el momento. Mientras se desabotonaba el abrigo, Nodame concluyó que el joven todavía necesitaba tiempo y que uno de los deberes de toda novia tolerante era el de esperar.


End file.
